fgsdfge
by jhgjhddxv gfdjhvbnhguyf
Summary: It was just a small mistake but Sakura wakes up to find herself in her past and in her younger body. Trying to change the future for the better, she intervenes during the chuunin exams and instead gets bitten herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Sum: It was just a _small_ mistake but Sakura wakes up to find herself in her past and in her younger body. Trying to change the future for the better, she intervenes during the chuunin exams and instead gets bitten herself.**

_**How would that change the future, and how will she get back? Pairings up to you guys!**_

**xXxTsukuyomixXx**

**-ShadowBabe- **

**Déjà vu**

**x**

"Son of a-"

Sakura disdainfully eyed the messy pile of scrolls on her desk. Apparently her shishou (Tsunade) was 'sick' again.

Sighing, she shook her head and shut the door to her office behind her before walking over to the desk. She ripped up the small thank you note on top of the sea of papers without reading it and dug out her chair only to crumple exhaustedly on to it.

Tsunade's excuse was that Sakura, being her apprentice and all, was the _only_ one she trusted enough to even touch the many.. _important_ scrolls. Scrolls that contained the many _important_ facts of crap she needed to read, sign and so on.

Right…

Sakura really knew that she was busy partying with her drinking buddy Shizune (which was the reason why she couldn't do it).

She reached over to grab her first scroll.

This was going to be a long, _**long**_ day.

Inner Sakura fired up with determination, she could do this!

**xXxXxXxXx**

She couldn't do this.

It was only three hours into her task that Sakura's twitch grew and (of coarse by accident) calmly as she could, picked up _every single scroll_ and **accidentally** chucked them into Tsunade's office. Accidentally of course.

Now she could only smile happily beside Naruto as he slurped on with his precious Ramen… As she read another scroll.

Sakura was a naturally bright person, drawn to information, and couldn't help but to grab a couple of the interesting looking jutsu scripts, promising to give them back once she memorized them.

Naruto slammed down his 22nd bowl and grabbed at Sakura's when she wasn't looking (not that she wanted it anymore) and continued at a slower pace.

"Sakura-chaaan, Tsunade-baachan making you read those stupid things again?"

She looked over the huge size of the oddly colored paper with her emerald gemmed eyes, "Their not _things_, Naruto."

"You're avoiding my question," He gave a silly grin.

"No I'm not!"

"Sakura-chan you work to hard… Maybe next time you should tell her to-"

"Naruto!! How many times did I tell you not to swear?"

He blinked. "How did you know I was going to Sakura??" She could only roll her eyes and resume reading the delicate manuscript.

"Thanks for paying Sakura-chan!!!!" Poof.

'What?' She turned back to the spot he was in, only to find the smoke fading away to show the many bowls.

"Oh.."

_Crap._

She didn't even eat! Maybe.. No body would notice if she snuck off too.. Well, Naruto seemed to make it easy looking…

**xXxXxXxXx**

A couple hours later, Sakura finally made it to a small beautiful clearing and rubbed her raw, aching hands from the many dishes and chores she was given.

The annoying twitch was back on her eye, both of which were furiously glowing in the afternoon light. Silently imagining herself torturing Naruto, she managed to wobble up to her favorite spot beside the lake and collapsed.

"Damn it Naruto..!" Pushing him out of her mind (and almost breaking the range of trees behind her) she _attempted_ to calm herself down and grabbed the last scroll from her bag dumped beside her.

That stupid, stupid stupid-

_I soar without wings, I see without eyes._

What the... Sakura blinked, momentarily forgetting her anger.

_I've traveled the universe to and fro. _

_I've conquered the world, yet I've never been anywhere but home._

_What am I?_

Did she accidentally pick this up? It seemed to be just some weird riddle. Honestly, who would send this to the Hokage? Picking up her pen she decided to complete the riddle anyway.

The answer is- 

She began to write, the red ink spilling onto the document and dripping down to the grass. Her pen was black. The sent of her blood assaulted her nose and Sakura looked down in shock, willing her hand to stop writing even as it continued.

Your- 

Sakura's eyes widened as her trembling hand finished off the answer and signed her name at the bottom.

"The answer is your imagination…?" Her head spun dizzily and her eyes flickered, but she willed herself to stay upright. Words began to appear on to the scroll, the fancy cursive letters curling around with her blood.

_**Although one can never figure out if your imagination is lying to you at times, or showing you the truth. Is it lying now, Sakura?**_

Sakura's confused mind finally shut itself from the world and she fell over, her hair fallowing and bundling around her shoulders as her eyes slipped shut. 

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura moaned out in disdain, rolling over and continuing with her slumber… Her bed seemed very hard today…

A small sound was made off to her right that sounded very much like one of Kakashi's giggles and she minutely wondered what he was doing in her room before her bleary eyes snapped open in realization and she jerked upwards…

Only to painfully connect her head with Sasuke's.

"Owww!" The darkhaired teen winced, landing harshly on the ground and rubbed at the delicate area on his head, trying his hardest to conceal the pain on his face.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke turned back to Sakura who was now propped up on her elbows and staring with a blank expression on her pale face, all expecting her to jump up and fuss about _Sasuke-kun_ and all…

…She did nothing but stare.

'Sasuke..? But… Orochimaru… Why do they all look so young?' They all looked back like when they were still genin.. Still just Team 7.

"Ehhh, Sakura-chan are you okay..?" Naruto asked before taking on a sheepish expression, "Sorry about that, we were finishing our stupid mission, because Kakashi-sensei can never get a **real** mission with any action…" The blonde mumbled, now redirecting a stare at his uncaring teacher and Sasuke rolled his eyes before continuing for him.

"He threw a rock at me with his bad aim and hit you instead."

Naruto was back to looking sheepish, "D-don't say it so plainly _teme_, you make it sound worse than it is. You're all fine, right Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke glared and opened his mouth to retort but was stopped by a small giggle. They all turned to Sakura who was now openly laughing, clutching her thin stomach and stood up to dust herself off.

"What a weird dream! I knew that scroll thing was to weird to be real..." The kunoichi shook her head.

It all made sense now, what the scroll had written before she blacked out asking her about her imagination, and now here she was dreaming of the past… Can scrolls even write on their own? She almost snorted out. Although she missed these days, she wondered what prompted them… And why did it feel so real?

_Stare._

Sakura's beaming smile began to dwindle as she became less reassuring of herself. Suddenly it hit her, the revelation slapping her in the face.

She couldn't feel pain while dreaming… But she felt it when Sasuke's head hit hers…

Then she was really in the past?! Who would send that to Tsunade?

Sakura blushed as Kakashi placed his warm hand on her wide, _charming_ forehead. Great, now they probably think her past self is a lunatic.

"She doesn't have a fever.. Sasuke, Naruto, you guys go get the Hokage, tell him to get the Kazekage as well, I'll get her to the hospital."

"Ahehe, I'm okay Kakashi-sensei, it was just a… joke?" He eyed her suspiciously before smiling cheerfully.

"Alright then, see you all tomorrow at 7 am, _don't be late!" _

And just as quickly he was gone, tendrils of smoke coiling before lifting into the air. Sakura had to get home, she had to think of someway to get back before anyone noted her disappearance in her time.

She began to walk off, lost in thoughts and leaving behind a Naruto who was mumbling something about Kakashi always being late and Sasuke who himself was edging in the opposite direction.

"Sakura?"

She turned to look at Naruto's odd stare, blushing under it and cursing herself for being able to blush so easily, and bound off, "I'll see you at 7!!"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura stood, her hand placed lightly onto the knob of her house but unable to bring herself to open it.. The one she lived in before moving out so many years ago. Would her parents be the same as they were back then?

Would her father still be that abusive ANBU bastard she had known him to be? And her mother, the beautiful woman who was still in denial of her husband?

Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the door and as quietly as she can shut it behind her before tiptoeing up the steps that she vaguely remembered as a dark area from her past.

If she remembered correctly, her parents would either be at work or her mother would be cleaning while her father would be drinking in the living room. Shivering, she hoped they were at work and finally slipped into her old room and released a breath she was holding.

She could probably defend herself better than she had against her father in the past, but she wasn't willing to take any chances. Even after years of her mother's disappearance and later moving out, he was still able to give the shudder that ran up her spine.

Shaking the memories from her head, she walked over to the mirror and took in the form that was her younger self. She really needed to cut that hair…

She healed the bruise that Sasuke given her, Inner cheering on that she still had her own abilities.

'Ahaha, you're small now Inner!!'

'Ahahahahahaha shut up.'

Tommorrow would be… interesting… But right now she needed to cut that hair.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Hey guys!! Yeah, the first chapters up, it just kind of hit me and I wrote it all today heehee, I've only written **_**Playing Along**_** so fast (my only other fic). **

**Guess I'm just determined heehee –gives a Lee smile with shiny teeth- haha couldn't resist, I love that geek!**

**Anyways, I don't know of the pairings as of yet, so you guys can vote if you would like I was thinking of Naru Saku or maybe even a Sasu Saku.. But it's up to you!! **

**-cough- Although I'm probably going to end up making it a Neji Saku… xD ..But it's up to you guys.**

**Polls!**

_**Naru: **_

_**Neji: **_

_**Sasu:**_

_**Itachi:**_

_**Kakashi:**_

_**Haku:**_

_**Dei:**_

**_Any other pairings? I'm open to suggestions -smilee-_**

**See you in the next chapter..**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**xXxTsukuyomixXx**

**-ShadowBabe- (My Beta.. Thanks girl!)**

**Déjà vu**

**x**

Sakura breathed in once again, willing herself to calm down and stop the momentary bought of panic. Nobody else knew of what was happening; unless someone from her time was smart enough to figure it out or knew what that dumb scroll was; she was totally on her own.

So as a result, she sat in her room, swishing the ice cream around her tongue and, well.. thought of what to do.

Drumming her slender fingers on her desk, she willed herself to think harder and instead found herself with the beginnings of a migraine.

'Aughh, _perfect.._'

"This isn't worrkiing…" She sighed out and plopped her head into her open palms.

The door sounded from bellow her and Sakura knew her father was back from work.

She was out of the window before he even had time to slam the door behind him.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Naruto.. Can I talk to you for a second?" Naruto blinked up at Sakura and grinned before jumping up.

'She's going to ask me out!! Hell ya, in your pimply _face_ Sasuke-teme!!'

"Of course I would Sakura-chan!!"

She cocked her head in the most adorable expression, "What?"

"Umm, I meant, of course we can talk.." Naruto attempted to keep a straight smile without looking nervous as she raised an eyebrow and shrugged, finally tugging him along behind her.

Sasuke and Kakashi exchanged a glance and looked back at Naruto who was sticking out his tongue at them when Sakura wasn't looking.

She finally led him to behind a couple of trees, shrouding the views of Kakashi and Sasuke, letting go of his arm and turning to stare at him once again.

"Naruto… I'm just going to ask you a couple weird questions.." Sakura began.

Naruto's eyes slightly widened, his imagination coming up with different scenarios…

-

"Narutooo-kuun," she would purr "My bra is really bugging me, can you take it off for me..? With your teeth..?"

-

He quickly nodded his head, "Don't worry Sakura-chan!! I'd do anything for you!!"

Sakura, not seeing that the poor boy was about to have a nosebleed, smiled softly, not catching the perversion behind his words. 'Aww, Naruto _was _always there for me.'

"Naruto…" He waited intently. "How old am I?"

"..Oh."

"Something wrong Naruto?"

"No, nothing." Just that his thoughts had crashed all around him in hopeless pieces of glasses… Oh well, Sasuke wouldn't of known what had happened, so he would make something up. "We're still Genin, Sakura-chan! You.. Don't remember?"

**'Eep! Think of something quick!'**

"Yes, ahaha, you see.. I bumped my head this morning! I'm just making sure!!" She giggled nervously.

'**Nice lie, dip shit.'** Even Inner didn't seem to believe her.

"Ohhh, okay! Anything else?" But of course, Naruto would.

"Umm, how long have we been Genin?"

Naruto didn't even bat an eye at the odd questions and proceeded to answer her. "4 months, 3 weeks, and 2 days! We came back from mist 2 weeks ago and Sasuke is still in love with himself. Do you remember everything now Sakura-chan?" She rolled her eyes and swatted him on the back of his head as he snickered.

They had just came back from mist.. That means the chuunin exams were coming up in a little. Perhaps a month?

But..

Would she let the future become better or let what happened_, happen?_

At least now she new the basics, the only question left was if this was some kind of perverse reality of the past she had known. Lifting her head again to meet Naruto's gaze (which from she noticed he was daydreaming again…) and quietly called out his name to get his attention.

"Naruto-kun," she began, how the hell was she going to ask this?! And idea popped into her head and she turned away for a moment to look at the scenery around them.

"..Are we dating?"

_Thud._

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _'Phew! Heehee so cute.' _And proceeded to happily pick up her unconscious teammate and carry him back, trying not to get the thin trail of blood streaming from his nose onto her clean clothes.

He must have bumped his nose when he fell… Or something..

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"I'm telling you-!" Naruto growled to both Kakashi and even Sasuke as they continued to interrogate him, "I _don't remember what we talked about!!"_

Kakashi sighed and leaned back. Naruto had been carried back by Sakura and dumped in front of Kakashi and Sasuke who were trying their hardest to look bored but in reality were brimming with questions. Kakashi had first noticed the telltale sign of pervert-blood leaking from his nose and the state his pupil was in was the same when Kakashi himself would be in after a racy Icha scene…

The only moment they had to question him was when Sakura had gone off to refill their water bottles before the end of training… But..

'Icha Icha.. So.. Tempting..'

"I'm back." Sakura came into view smiling serenely and moving with the grace she had learned in her older years, dropping beside her Team and passing each a cold bottle. She almost chucked one at Sasuke who she still hadn't forgiven for betraying them. He gave her an odd questioning glance and she pretended not to see it. _Jerk._

'Now can we just go?! I need to go look for that stupid scroll… Damn my shit luck..'

"Training" had consisted of her sitting in the shade and watching them fight, so no acting on her part was done, but it had set into her conscious and begun to agitate her even more than it did back then. Did they seriously think they were protecting her by doing that?!

She quietly sighed out and ran her fingers through her hair that now waved a little past her shoulders. In the end she couldn't part with her luscious hair and only trimmed it.

"Ah- Kaka-sensei, can we go?!" Ah, beloved Naruto. She almost leaned over and kissed him if it weren't for being out of character.

"Ahh, one more thing." Kakashi cleared his throat, looking every part the leader that he can be while reading a porn book.

"You guys have all been doing great, and you've all changed drastically since the first day I've started teaching you.." He paused to smile, remembering the first time Naruto had screamed and charged at him in training. "And if you guys would want to enter in the Chuunin exams next week, I would help you the best I can."

The silence after sounded like a gunshot in Sakura's face. Next week?! She didn't predict for it to come for at least another couple weeks!

In her state of panic her cherry lips opened and without her knowing whispered out, "…Next week..?"

Kakashi and Sasuke turned to her wide, terrified eyes with confusion but before they could say anything were interrupted by Naruto, "YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!"

She had barely any time to plan anything for them! And this was the catalyst event that ruined so many lives..

**"HELL YESSSS!!!!!"**

And their was no way that she could make it back to her own time in a week..

_"YATTAA!!"_

No time to search around without looking suspicious.. She would have to be quicker.

"YYEE-" Nobody even saw the fist that Sakura aimed at his head, but felt the chakra that was infused into it. Sakura had turned back to her sensei and old crush before Naruto had even hit the ground, with an innocent stare.

She almost snorted at the petrified expressions frozen onto their faces.

'How the _hell _did she do that?!'

"Thank you Kakashi-poo" He growled, "We'll give you our answers later. See you tomorrow then!" He only shook his head and _poof_ed off with Naruto slung over his shoulder.

Sakura tensed. Now it was them alone.. For the first time in years. And he didn't even know what he was about to do.. Even the hate she tried to teach herself to feel towards him was slowly evaporating. If she weren't careful he would only end up hurting her again.

So they stood there.

Her viridian eyes watched as he barely parted his mouth, looking as if he wanted to say something.. Only to shake his head and turn to leave her like he had always done in the past.

"Sasuke.." He stopped and they both knew what she was going to ask. If Sakura was going to keep the past the way it had been she had to be precise with every detail..

Even a simple one, like how she always used to ask him out.

"Would you.." She began and her heart sped up. Damn it, this was a lot easier back then.

Would she? Would she change the future, or would she keep it the way it was?

"Can I.."

He turned his cold stare towards her, _"What?!"_

That did it. Oh hell would not only freeze over, but turn into heaven before she asked out this _jerk_ again. The past was so hers.

"Would you stop being in love with yourself?" His icy stare turned into shock and she gave him a nymph's grin before bounding off on the trees in the opposite direction, feeling better than she could ever remember.

In Naruto's words – BWAHAHA!

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"It's so hot.." Sakura huffed out, but even then continued her grueling task. This was the large field that past Team 7 had found her in, so this was the first place that she had looked for the scroll that had…

What? Wrote on itself then knocked her out?

Maybe she was just going crazy..?

Inner interrupted her odd thoughts, **'You have to admit, this place **_**was**_** beautiful..' **Sakura had to agree as she sat up comfortably to take a break. The wind swung around the leaves that gleamed in the afternoon light before swishing by her hair and lifting silken strands.

She gently shut her eyes to enjoy it, only to hear the quiet _tmp_ of someone's footsteps. She flushed, only one person she knew had that chakra. Great – She probably looked like a freak playing in the mud..

"Neji." Sakura said without even opening her eyes. She heard him freeze in surprise before continuing on to stop behind her.

'I knew she had great chakra control but..!' He smirked even though the young kunoichi below him didn't see it. "Is mud some kind of skin treatment, Sakura?"

Sakura flushed again, but once again didn't turn to look at him. After an odd… Check up appointment that Tsunade had forced him to take, she could never look him straight in the eye without turning bright red and remembering..

'**Augh.. **_**This **_**Neji doesn't know about it, don't mess up Sakura! ..Just avoid that appointment like the plague.." **Inner scolded.

"Actually yes." She defiantly huffed out, turning to him from her spot on the ground, still unable to look at him in the eye, but instead looking.. at his hair.. Yes, that luscious hair. "But I was just looking for my.. Contacts.."

He blinked at the glowing look on her smooth skin and how her crumpled clothing seemed to stick to her slender body even more; the now shorter hair blew around her face and pouted lips. "You're looking for contacts.. In the mud?" He managed to breath out and raise a curved eyebrow.

Something about her seemed different.. More confidant? Neji knew of how self conscious Sakura seemed to be at times, and really he half blamed her Team for that.

Sakura turned to a spot in the dirt and faked a surprised expression, "Silly, I was talking about a new brand of.. hairclips.. OH _dear _I guess I can't use it now.. Well I'm going home!"

Neji grabbed onto the back of her red outfit before she could sheepishly flit out of sight and turned her red face towards him.

"_Yes?"_ She fumed.

A small smile twitched at his lips but he kept a straight expression, "Look at me in the eye."

"Wha-?" Caught off guard, Sakura blinked up to meet his pearly gaze and he finally let her go.

"That's better." And he turned to walk off and Sakura couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

_Neji.. He's so tied down in the future.. It's so rare to see him happy now_. "Don't ever let anyone change you, Neji-kun."

But again, she was gone before he could turn around to glance at her.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

'**Crap, we lost track of time!' **Inner cursed and edged Sakura to go even faster than the breakneck speed she was using to almost literally fly over room tops and barely touch onto tree branches.

If she had ran past someone, they would think she was a demon.. If they could see her that is.

'No one should be out at this time..' Sakura looked up at the peaking stars in the darkened sky, 'I'll just let out a bit more of my chakra..'

She winced as the sky darkened further. Her father was going to be angry..! She was even starting to feel that hopeless feeling that she usually got in the past when dealing with her father.. Her stomach clenched but she continued on running.

Finally her house came into view and she slowed down enough to smile and whip out her keys.

The glasses of Kabuto glinted and almost slid off the bridge of his nose in his shock. He watched as a _pink-haired_ kunoichi slide quietly into her house and softly shut the door behind her.

'That chakra.. That speed.. How-?! Wait..'

The pink hair.. And a girl seemingly that young couldn't have as much chakra and prowess as even Orochimaru seemed to have.

This girl… Had to be a demon!!

Kabuto blinked coming back to his senses and slid his glasses back up. He'd observe this.. demon further before telling Orochimaru.

**XXxXxXxXxXx**

"You're late."

Sakura froze from her position on the stairs and held her breath before turning to look at the menacing figure of her dad.

Bastard.

"Dad.. I'm sorry, I was.. training and-"

_Bastard. _

**Bastard.**

"_You're late."_

Sakura gritted her teeth. If she didn't leave now, her father would be left as a bloody hump of clothes, but the moment she turned to leave, her father grabbed onto her wrist in a bruising clutch with his rough hands.

"Poor mummy, she had to cook supper _all by herself_.."

Sakura paused, ignoring his hands, "Where is she?" His alcohol tinted breath assaulted her face as his own twisted into one of rage.

"Don't speak back to me you-"

**Thump.**

Sakura rolled her eyes from behind her father, ignoring the fact that the move she just used on him was the one that Sasuke had used on her years before. "And Sasuke said _I_ was annoying..? Tch.."

'Okay, time to find mom now.. I hope she's okay.'

Sakura could only stand for a moment trying to breath out and calm the subtle trembling of her small hands. Memories of her father attacked her, and all she could do was smile at the fact that he couldn't hurt her like that anymore.. Even if she couldn't forget.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"I'm Kabuto Hashiya, thank you for allowing me to train with you before the next chuunin exams."

Sakura twitched.

The little ass followed her here.

"I really need the training too, this is my fifth time taking them again.." Kabuto chuckled sheepishly. "It's really hard!"

'That fake little-'

Naruto burst out laughing, interrupting her thoughts, "BWAHAHA YOU'RE SO WEAK!!"

Normally, if Naruto said something like that she would of slapped him to Sunagakure.. But the situation was so fake, so _funny_, that she just had to let out a cute laugh.

Everyone immediately stopped whatever they were doing to turn to stare at her. She muffled the giggles and whipped a tear away, extending her other hand to shake his.

"Sorry Kabuto-san, I'm Haruno Sakura.." The hidden malice in her voice and grit of her teeth was only noticed by him as she shook his hand in a death hold. But of course, not hard enough to break his hand or Kakashi would wonder.

"N-nice to meet you!" He gasped out, trying to hide the pain with a forced smile. She gave him a _look_ before finally letting go of his hand. 'The demon also has super strength! I must tell Orochimaru-sama..!'

Kakashi blinked, 'Am I the only one who's noticing this?' Naruto was still snickering under his breath and Sasuke.. Was being Sasuke. 'Yup.. I am.'

"So.." Kakashi finally said, breaking the tension only he seemed to notice, "We will be starting off by sparring, Kabuto and Sakura, do you guys just want to watch us?" Naruto and Sasuke were already stretching and Sakura starred at him in disbelieve.

"No.. I will fight him." And she grabbed Kabuto's hand and led him to another clearing. The poor man could only hold on and try not to look frightened as she grumbled under her breath.

To say she was pissed was an understatement.

Oohh, Kabuto was going to get the full brunt of it.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**My heart to joy at the same tone;**

**And all I lov'd, I loved alone.**

**-Edgar Allen Poe (Alone)**

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Sorry for the long wait!!!! It's just that.. that.. ((no excuses)) Okay, it ws actually because of the insane amount of work I have and my asshole boss, and I can't wait to see her face when I finally quit.. Mwahaha xD**

**Anyways..**

**Thanks to all you guys for reading and reviewing!!!! **

**Me and only me: **Lol, got it! Oh yes, I am such a god (not the sarcasim)

**Jessikitax: **Hey thx for voting, I know exactly what you mean heehee! But it's up to you guys not me.. Sorry!

**vamppreinsess8189214: **-hug- THANKS!!

**xXHotBloodySirenXx: **I hope you enjoyed this update then ) And I like your name xD

**Pink Blossom Princess:** Oo, I love Itachi!! It'll be hard but I'll try to work something there )

**Pixie Riordan: **Yes, that's true. I'm trying to make her more mature but I'm not sure if I pulled it off well enough aheh.. And don't even think on it, I would never make her do what Sasuke did!! But good question lol, I have no idea yet either xD

**Kurenai Chinoumi: **Aww, thanks!! Sorry for the long wait (

**Nice: **LOL! Yeah, I'll bet you are.

**-ShadowBabe-: **My beta!! XD Hehe you're so cool, even though your lazy (like me, my sister v.v)

**Gaara: **Aw, you're so cute hehe. You reviewed like all my fics xD You're so loyal!! ((starry eyes))

**You guys are all so awesome!! I had a fun reading all your reviews and suggestions hehe**

**Polls!**

_**Naru: 3**_

_**Neji: 3**_

_**Sasu: 4**_

_**Itachi:1**_

_**Kakashi:2**_

_**Lee:1**_

**Blinks Whoa, the votes are really close..**

**Tell me if you want something special, then I'll try hard to put it in there for ya! ) **

**Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**xXxTsukuyomixXx**

**-ShadowBabe- (editor and sista!)**

**Déjà vu**

**x**

"Hey did you guys notice anything odd-" Kakashi turned away from the direction Sakura stormed off in and towards the less mature male part of the team.

"Retard-!"

"Loser-!"

He sighed out in defeat. "Nevermind.."

**xXxXxXxXx**

Kabuto dodged, only able to do that as Sakura savagely assaulted him with punches that seemed to come from every direction.

'I must tell-' His thoughts were almost literally knocked out of his head by a chakra filled punch centered directly onto his face. His mind went blank as his back hit the stump of the tree that he was caught off guard and thrown against earlier when the _demon_ first led him here.

To a shrouded clearing..

Was he that stupid to fallow..?

"_Want to watch us Sakura?"_ Sakura grumbled under her breath and stalked towards Kabuto much like a panther to its prey. The silver haired jounin could only gulp and grab at his kunai pouch.

'Kakashi, you ass!' Sakura continued on in her mind. She stopped to calm down and only then did she notice the rough state she put Kabuto in. 'Oops, ahehe..'

She cleared her throat and disdainfully caught his attention. "Kabuto-kun," she purred out, the predatory gleam in her emerald eyes never fading as she straddled his limp form.

He blinked 'Oh. My. Gawd. She's going to eat me..'

"Are you having fun yet?" She sneered.

"W-What are you-" He stuttered but Sakura only frowned.

"Don't act stupid. I know why you're here." Her hands slithered across his chest to grip at his stiff neck. "And if you ever.." She tightened her grip and gave a sweet smile as he coughed out, "**Ever **go near my friends or village again.."

'Again?' The jounin wondered as the young form of the girl leaned in close enough so that her smooth, warm lips brushed against his ear. It made him shiver in something even he wondered of.

"..I'll kill you." She watched as his silver eyes widened behind his cracked glasses and finally let go to stand up. "Give that as my warning to Orochi-_kun_." That was the last thing she said as she walked away from Kabuto's defeated form, knowing full well that she had succeeded in scaring the crap out of the man, and smiled slightly in victory at the resounding _poof_ that echoed through the clearing.

She had gotten rid of (or at least managed to scare off) one bug, but now she knew that she would need to be more careful of the way she acted around her Team if Kabuto still came to the exams.. And be even more careful of her surroundings in the mean time if Kabuto actually sent someone after her.

And what the hell was it that he called her earlier?

Demon-?!

**xXxXxXxXx**

**- In The Future -**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Tsunade sighed from her spot on her desk and looked back down at the ever growing pile of paper.. Tsunade could almost imagine Sakura's smiling face as she laughed about something that happened to her earlier and felt herself giving a small sad smile back.

"BAA-SAMAA!!' The door slammed behind Naruto and Kiba's forms and the blonde woman had to suppress a sigh at the ruined moment.

"What is it, Naruto." She didn't even look up as she continued on her paperwork.

"We found Sakura's blood!" Tsunade dropped her pen.

Akamaru barked from beside Kiba, "Both Akamaru and I were able to smell it out."

"Who else knows of this?" She snapped up, barely hearing the scratching of her chair behind her as she slammed her hands onto her wide desk.

"No one." Naruto answered, "We ran straight to you when we found it and left Kakashi, Shikamaru and Neji there to continue looking for her."

"You found nothing else there?" Tsunade asked almost desperately.

"Aside from her stuff.." Kiba and Naruto exchanged a glance, "There was a scroll…"

**xXxXxXxXx**

**- In The Past -**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Sakura instantly wiped the evil smile from her face she had used to deal with Kabuto, and instead substituted it for a blank expression before walking up to her Team.

"Bastard-!"

"Ass-!"

Kakashi turned to her, "Ah, Sakura, have you and Kabuto already finished your spar?" And of course they both completely ignored Sasuke and Naruto in the background.

"Dick-!" It seemed as if they hadn't even begun sparring.

"Well.. Sensei.." She looked down in fake confusion, "The man went crazy or something half way through and he.." She sniffed, "He.. Oh I can't say it!!" And she flew into her sensei's arms.

In truth, she couldn't think of anything else to say.

Kakashi tightened his hold on her, "Don't worry Sakura.. If I ever see him again.." Sakura almost snickered that he had chosen the same threat she had, but was happy that she at least got her sensei to keep her guard up around Orochimaru's little slave.

That's when she noticed Sasuke and Naruto's voices seemed to have halted and she turned to face their intense glares towards Kakashi… Who wasn't letting go..

"Uhh.. Sensei?"

"Don't you worry, Sakura, I'll protect you.." It seemed almost exactly what Naruto would say, but nonetheless touched her at her teams bonds… But he still wasn't letting go..

"Umm.. Could you please.."

"So anyways!" Kakashi happily turned towards the rest of his Team as if nothing had happened. "As I was saying yesterday, the Chuunin exams next week are going to be very difficult.. So I'd understand if you guys wouldn't want to join."

He looked at Naruto's and Sasuke's deadpanned faces and rolled his eyes, "I don't even have to ask you two.. Sakura?" She only gave him the same stare. "Okay, okay, stop staring at me like that!" He sheepishly backed away. "I'll see you all 4 hours earlier than usual to begin training for them."

Naruto and Sasuke went off in the opposite directions, both muttering something about training or ramen, and Sakura's lips twitched into a smile before turning to her own destination.

"Sakura.." Her sensei's voice stopped her mid step and her wavy hair swung around her shoulders as she turned to look back at him. She remembered exactly what he was going to say and a little bit of her was slightly hurt.

"I understand if you don't want to take the exams." _Ouch._ "Both Naruto and Sasuke have excelled over the rate of a normal ninja, so it's okay to feel slightly left behind." She twitched. She'd been doing it a lot lately.

"And I'm sure they would also understand if you didn't want to take them, but if you didn't then they wouldn't be able to either. Are you sure you want to enter?" Of course he hadn't said it to hurt her, but she almost wanted to reach up and slap him across the face.

"Sensei." He blinked at the hardened look that had swept across her face and into her eyes, making her seem older than even him, and as if she had seen too much for her young age. "Don't waste my time."

It was harsh, but he seemed to understand her. A soft look entered his face and he ruffled her hair with a laugh, "My little Sakura-chan's all grown.." and _poof_ed off.

**"Are you sure?"**

His words rung in her head like a recorder as she stayed standing in the same spot, staring at nothing in particular with the same hardened look. 'Of course I'm sure..' He wouldn't understand that the question he just asked her had a lot more relevance than he had thought.

**"Are you sure?"**

What would happen if she changed the past? The future would turn for the better.. right? Maybe she could stop Orochimaru, she would save so many lives if she could. Naruto wouldn't loose his best friend to him; Sasuke wouldn't get the stupid curse seal that had caused so many problems. It wouldn't matter if she died.

**"Are you sure?"**

Yes, she realized. She had to do this.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Lovely.

So friggen charming.

Sakura was being stalked.

Even though the person stalking was surprisingly stealthy for his age, Sakura wasn't an idiot and had miserably noticed him the second it started.

Lee. Tights and all.

Well, Lee was one of her closest friends in the future after he had eventually (seemingly) gotten over his crush on her.. But.. She couldn't just grocery shop like any other normal person?! Odd thing was that she didn't remember meeting him before the Chuunin exams..

"Forehead?" The familiar voice sounded close and Sakura's ears perked up before she grabbed onto the blonde's wrist and practically flew into her prestigious flower shop, almost slamming the door behind her in paranoia.

"S-Sakura?" Sakura turned back to her questioning gaze and noticed that Ino was blushing?

"Heehee, you're so cute, Ino." Sakura couldn't help it! She missed her best friend. Teasing was just her way to show it. Ino would giggle back and smack her on the arm or something.. But of course, the past Ino and her still seemed to think they weren't friends (even though she still considered Ino one, even in her own past.).

So the blonde could only stare on as she blushed harder.

"Right well.." Sakura continued, feeling uncomfortable under her steady blue eyes. "Umm, I just had to say.. Good luck at the exams.. See you Ino-chan. Um, I meant pig.." The rosette kunoichi smiled and walked out after glancing around to make sure Lee was gone.

'Maybe he wasn't stalking me.. Yeah, we were just walking in the same direction..'

She shook her head and balanced her grocery bags in her other hand, trying to look her calmest when a twitch was seemingly developing on her face.

"EEHHH, SAKURA-CHANN!!" She swirled back to the Ichiraku stand she just passed, knowing full well who was calling out to her, but didn't expect Sasuke there as well. "We're planning on how to see Kaka-sensei's face!!!"

Sakura almost slapped her own face at Naruto basically screaming out his plans when Kakashi, being like the ghost he was, most likely heard, while Sasuke didn't hesitate at all to slap him on the back of his head. She made her way over to them and sat her bags down beside her on the ground before taking a spot in between them.

"Naruto! Be more careful, Kakashi could have heard! What do you guys have planned?"

This time Sasuke spoke, "We told him to meet us 4 hours ago, he should be here any minute."

"We couldn't find you Sakura-chan, sorry!!"

"Hey it's okay." Sakura cutely smiled at Naruto who blushed in return, who then received a glare from Sasuke.

Naruto quickly turned from Sasuke's glare, "Oh no!! Kakashi's coming and we've got nothing planned!"

"You guys.. Had four hours and you planned nothing.." Both boys twiddled with their fingers and Sakura only giggled, recapturing their attention, "Just watch." She cleared her throat, "Kaka-sensei! Come sit here!"

The man could only blink as he looked up from his book and walked over, looking much like a sloth. "Yo."

The kunoichi pushed everyone else aside and motioned for her steadily becoming suspicious sensei. "..Nice to see you so.. happy?" He squirmed under her beaming smile but sat nonetheless. Naruto and Sasuke, although a little angry at Kakashi for being pushed aside, watched on from the corner of their eyes.

..And watched on with bulging eyes as Sakura sat in his lap.

"So, how was your day Sensei?" Her arms traced down his chest. All of a sudden, she seemed so much.. older?

"I-I-I-I-"

"What's wrong.. Sensei?"

Naruto blushed, 'Hot damn!'

"Nothing.. I was just – Wh-what are you doing Sakura?!" Kakashi seemed to almost fall off the stool he was sitting on, almost looking like he wished he had instead of keeping the cuteness of his _student _on his _lap_ and letting her continue that massage onto his shoulders.

..Damn that feels good.

"Sorry sensei, you just looked so _tense_.. I couldn't help myself." She continued kneading his broad shoulders. "Just close your eyes.." It was as if her soft voice belonged to a siren, Kakashi did exactly as she asked and melted towards her touch.

Her Inner gave the evilest laugh she ever heard, **'Oo, Sakura, this is exactly how we got him to show us a couple years ago.. Except this time you don't have a chest..'**

'Ahem!' 

Sasuke stood almost transfixed, holding Naruto back from skinning Kakashi and holding his own breath to make sure Kakashi would stay in whatever spell Sakura put him in.. He had to admit it was painfully working on him elsewhere too.. _Cough. _

Yeah, he didn't just think that.

Her nimble fingers worked closer to his collar bones, 'All right.. now I'll just slip his mask off..'

Wait a minute.. What time was it? Sakura quickly glanced at her wristwatch and smothered a gasp of surprise. She was late!! Her father would kill her mother if he couldn't beat on her anymore and she made the stupid mistake of being _late_!

The kunoichi swung off of Kakashi and, ignoring Sasuke's and Naruto's stares asking her why she hadn't slipped his mask off yet, grabbed her groceries with one hand and gave a quick apologetic smile in their direction, "Sorry guys, We'll continue later." And bound off in a light jog.

Kakashi's head thumped as it hit the counter and a light snore emitted from his turned face.

Naruto and Sasuke stared in shock.

When did their teammate get so..

So.. bloody good at whatever she just did?

Hey, they were still alone with Kakashi asleep.. They both exchanged an impish glance, fully convinced they would be able to finish Sakura's job and tell her later what their Sensei's face looked like.

The next day, both Naruto and Sasuke would find themselves with a black eye and minor concussions.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"But.. mommy.." Sakura looked up at her beautiful mother that she hasn't seen in years and once again suppressed the urge to run in to her warm arms and burst into tears.

"No Sakura." Her mothers' gentle blue eyes didn't even glance at her but stayed to their task of washing the dishes. This was an argument Sakura and her mother had many times in her past, but now that Sakura knew that she was eventually going to go 'missing,' she was trying even harder to convince her before that..

..But her mother was just taking it as all the arguments they had in past.. And she couldn't just tell her she came from the future..

Sakura slowly reached a delicate hand up to her mothers face and quietly traced a long cut along her cheek, "Mom, if you don't do something about it now then you'll most likely end up with just more than a small cut.." _**Please**__, just listen for once!_

"Angel.." Her mother dried her hands and caught the surprised Sakura in a hug, clutching her daughter to her chest and dropping her head on hers. "I'll be fine. Don't worry, daddy will be back to normal soon. He's just a little stressed form work."

_No he won't._ "Okay mom." _Please don't die again._

So Sakura could just shut her eyes and hug her back, trying to be as happy as she could before going to back to her own time, where she was sure that her mother would never be in.

---

_5 days. _

She still had five days until the exams, and she still hadn't even found the scroll yet.

Sakura literally plopped her tired body onto her unbelievably cushioned bed and sighed into her pillow. She ignored the hair that spilled around her and curtained her face, and the fact that her slippers and clothes were still on.

'**Screw that dumb thing.. It was probably just used to mess with our minds.'** Inner crowed as she had been doing since yesterday and the rosette briefly shut her out along with any thoughts of being in the past to clear her mind.

For now, she would turn her attention to the chuunin exams and the scroll or anything that had any clue on bringing her back to her own time would be found later, when she was ready to go back.

If she could go back..

What an odd thought.. Would she really eventually go back to her own time? Or just relive her whole past?

Her door slammed open and Sakura's eyes flashed open, her body twisting as she turned to look at who came in. Her mom tried her hardest to shroud her only daughters room from the murderous sneering of her father and felt her own anger burn up as she saw his hand lean back to strike her mother.

Sakura's body moved on it's own impulse and slid in between their bodies.

_Slap. _

…

…..

The screaming ceased, and Sakura's mother looked on fearfully covering her mouth. Sakura herself didn't move from her spot, not even moving to brush away the thin trail of blood that she could feel sliding down the side of her face. Only stood glaring with her cynical emerald eyes at the man others called her father, trying to convey every bit of hate she felt towards him.

He finally gave her a smug glance, eyeing the wound that he created and backed off, "That was nothing. Expect a punishment." Seems as if he was still a bit angry about yesterday when she knocked him out.. Ass.

She finally let out a breath after the receding slam of his bedroom door and turned to her mother with a half forced smile.

"Mom are you-" Her mothers soundlessly slipped off her pale face and Sakura stopped, forgetting what she was saying in the first place.

"Okay Sakura-chan, I'll listen to you.. Okay." A soft smile graced her pink lips and Sakura found herself in her mothers hold once again, feeling her tears drip onto the top of her hair. Tears swam in Sakura vision as she realized her mom finally meant that she would move out. "Please, just never scare me like that again."

"…Thank you mom" Sakura leaned into the warm embrace and felt herself giving one back. 'Maybe I will see you in the present..'

**xXxXxXxXx**

Sakura reveled in the morning light that shone above her in the clear sky and continued dodging the people in the surprisingly busy city center as she ran. Today she had promised to meet Shikamaru – since it was both their days off of training, so he could teach her shoji.

Truthfully, it was a fight of geniuses.

The decorative house finally came into view and Sakura smiled in relief as she approached the steps. Shikamaru's house was across the village from hers and she couldn't _poof _there because she was helping Naruto in an errand.

She gently knocked on the door and ran a hand through her hair as she waited.. No one answered..

'Actually it looks like no one's home..' Sakura tried peeking through the door hole, but seeing nothing gave up and went up to the window instead. 'Wowww, Shikamaru has a really pretty house!'

"What are you doing?" Caught, she whirled around to the handsome amused face of the Nara genius.

"Well, you see-"

He gave a laugh at her embarrassment and let her through the door before walking in himself, "So, the Sakura Haruno wants to learn shoji from _me?_" He was so cute she just had to roll her eyes.

"And the world comes to an end." They shared a laugh and he set down some snacks on the table. "You already had it set up?" She raised an eyebrow.

"..You took long.." He avoided her teasing eyes.

---

An hour had already gone by, and all Sakura could do was pop a grape in her mouth as she waited for Shikamaru to move. She had to admit, the concentrative look on his face made him look almost the same as in her time, so damn cute.

"Hey, let's make a bet." Shikamaru turned his head up at her mischievous tone.

"What are you thinking of?"

"If I win.. you'll put your hair down."

His lips twitched but his face remained professional, as if they were talking about assassination, "And.. If I win?"

"Uhmm.. What you choose I guess.. It's only fair."

He gave a cocky smile and folded his arms after moving his piece, "Then when I win, you will give me a massage."

Shikamaru knew that Sakura was one of the smartest people he'd ever meet, but she was still a shoji beginner and she couldn't beat an expert with the typical moves she had been playing. She was good enough to make him play for over an hour, but still a beginner.

She giggled, "Pervert.. Oh, by the way I win."

Startled he snapped his face towards the board. 'She played me!' She had played the easy moves and led him into a.. trap? She knew that he would treat her like a beginner and she used it to her advantage.. How long has it been since he lost at shoji..?

Sakura got up to stretch as Shikamaru continued sputtering about the game and gave the same nymph grin towards him. "The festival after the chuunin exam. I want to see that hair down."

"You-you-!! I.. was going easy on you."

"Just agree." She stuck her small tongue out.

He only sighed out, resuming his relaxed pose. "So-"

"Troublesome? So I've been told." He smiled and couldn't help but laugh out.

A while later, Sakura cheerfully emerged from his house, looking back to wave him goodbye after promising another game.

**xXxXxXxXx**

The wind flit through her rosette hair before ruffling the pages of the heavy book Sakura had placed onto her lap. She moved her body into a more comfortable position from where she sat on her balcony and continued reading. The book she had borrowed (stolen) from the Hokage's library was on forbidden scrolls and Sakura read in desperate hopes of finding out what kind had sent her here, or at least something similar to it.

Soon later, she sighed out in resignation and threw the book into the huge pile forming by her legs.

'**We've been reading for the past two days and all we found was demon summoning…' **Inner crowed, and as interesting as that had been (Sakura had memorized every bit of it) it hadn't been what she was looking for… 'Hmm? What's this?'

A nearby book caught her eye the interesting seal of a cross, entangled with a blooded snake glimmered as if the blood was real and every bit fresh. There was no title or author, so Sakura curiously flipped after the first couple empty pages before coming to some eerie writing in the same blood colored ink.

_In this farewell_

_There's no blood_

_As you fade off in _

_Imagination _

Something similar flashed through Sakura's mind and she instantly remembered the parting words of that stupid piece of paper that sent her here. She flipped over a couple the frail pages, finding even more writing (surprise) in the odd blood color, but this time it seemed as if it had been dried on by different people, with its different coloring and thickness.

..But it was all just a list of names.

Sakura scanned her hardened eyes down the beginning of the long list, where most of the names were crossed out in the same color of red. Crossed out? She assumed it meant deceased..

She flipped a few more pages, 'How odd..' Sakura thought to herself, sliding her slender finger down the hard spine. She gasped out, quickly retracting her hand when she felt the thin paper cut into it and smudge her scarlet blood onto its papers.

"Owiee." **Stop whining. **

She pouted; ignoring the wind flying through her hair once again and wildly flipped the pages of the odd book. She quickly shot out her hand and held the pages down, finding the ending of the list. Surprised that it had taken until the middle of the book, she scanned down and read the last name.. The last name…

_Haruno Sakura_

Her name?! What was going on..? Clearly freaked, she jumped up and the book landed closed and on its side, the seal that had first interested her now staring up at her and almost mocking her fear.

"Sakura?"

Sakura twirled, still jumpy, and found her self staring down at the handsome face of her Uchiha teammate.. But his chakra seemed a little odd.. "Oh.. Hey Sasuke!" She opted to waiving slightly.

"Want to go for a walk?"

..Was she hearing right?

"Excuse me..?" Wow, first the book and now this.. one thing after another.

The innocently **smiling** face of Sasuke beamed up at her and it hit her so fast she almost fell off of her balcony. Iruka had tested her team before the chuunin exams! Ohh, she was going to have fun with this..

She remembered that the only way she knew it wasn't Sasuke was because simply.. And sadly, that Sasuke would never actually return her feelings, and as much as it hurt when she was right in it being Iruka, she was also happy that she could catch it.

She appeared quickly before him, not caring that Iruka new now that she could _poof_, and successfully scaring him with the close proximity.

He nervously attempted to step backwards as Sakura curled her fingers at the nape of his hair, "Sasuke-kuuun," She cooed in a sad voice, "Are you here about that _thing_ we talked about?"

"Th-thing?" Sakura almost laughed (whereas Inner maniacally did), poor Iruka was already starting to sweat, and he had no clue to what she was talking about. Of course.. Neither did she.

She watched as he quickly collected himself, "No, not about that.. I just want to go on a walk.. I need to talk to you about the Chuunin exams."

"Oh, but Sasuke, you don't remember that we talked about them yesterday? You know," She gave the cutest wink she could muster, "before we.." Winkwink.

Iruka was probably the most modest person she'd known, and the shocked beyond shocked look on Sasuke's (his) face almost made her piss herself laughing. 'That's what you get!'

"Oh.. yeah.. Well I needed to ask a couple more questions." Smugly, Sakura finally complied to joining him, but the pale look on her Sensei's face never left, and neither did his habit of nervously tugging at his collar. 'Goddamn it, Kakashi!! You never told me anything was going on between them you sick-'

"But didn't you need to talk about that other _thing_? You know, that really, really important thing?" She glanced at him.

"Uhm.. But now I would like to talk about the Chuunin –"

"The what?"

"The Chuunin-"

"Hm?"

"_The Chuunin-!"_

"Oh, the exams? Why didn't you just say so?" Iruka had to breath and Sakura had to bite her lip.

"Yes, well-" He was cut off as Sakura grabbed onto his arm and jumped, giving her a questioning look.

She gave him a questioning look back, "What's wrong, Poopoo? We always do this.." Wink. "And then we.." Winkwink.

He tried to ignore it, slightly revolted with Kakashi's team. "Did you just call me Poopoo?"

"Silly, don't pretend! You told me to call you that because you secretly love it."

He twitched, his mission from Kakashi forgotten, **'What the-'** "I _do?!"_

"Yeah, you told me that you think it's super hott, and that you'd call me squishy.. Although I don't know why.." She trailed off with a thoughtful look, a cute finger propped on her chin, completely ignoring the deadpan look that came over Iruka's face.

"What else did I say?"

She blinked up at him, perfectly mirroring a confused child, "That you love me more than any of your disgusting fan girls, Poopoo," He shuddered, "But that you could never love me like you love Iruka-sensei." Iruka's jaw dropped and to Sakura, he looked as if he shit his pants.

"But I said that I understand, because Naruto and I love him as much as you." She muffled a laugh, "But we agreed that Kakashi loves him the most. Kakashi already sleeps with him anyways, or so he said."

**'He said what?!?! $$!!!!!!!'**

'Oh my gosh, I can't believe that he's believing this!'

"So anyways," Iruka looked even more uncomfortable at the new information, but was happy for the change of topic, "Your house or mine today? And how much this time?"

Iruka was almost afraid to ask, "..How much for what?" He really didn't want to ask.

"Ohh, you silly Poopoo, giving me the sexy act as foreplay." Winkwink. "You know, before we.."

'Okay, why the hell am I here again?'

Iruka all but ran in the other direction, sweat now pouring down his face and the terrified expression enhanced. Kakashi was now dead to him.

Sakura finally let out a humored smile and standing on her tiptoes, she waived off to him, "Bye Iruka-Sensei!!!" He stopped, giving her a traumatized look; a twitch in his eye that she was sure would never leave and she laughed loudly, bounding off and he could only watch her leave.

"I think.. That I need to sit down now." He continued in his direction, now walking and mumbling under his breath, "But first I must say good bye to Kakashi…"

'Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.'

**xXxXxXxXx**

"..Are you sure?"

Orochimaru frowned, a concentrative look replacing his usually sadistic eyes and he looked back towards Kabuto.. The same Kabuto who would never betray or lie to him..

"Yes. I am sure of it," Kabuto looked to his master sternly, the bruises still decorating his face from his fight with the child like pink-haired demon he had fought bravely earlier. (In which she kicked his ass) "Konohagakure is hiding a second demon. The bruises and broken bones I healed earlier were proof of that."

Orochimaru still seemed slightly unconvinced so Kabuto continued, "And.. She was so.." He stopped to shudder, remembering the message she whispered to him and the way her soft lips pressed delicately against his ears. "She threatened _us_. She knew everything about how I was a spy and about you..!" That seemed to catch his masters' attention and Orochimaru had to stand, smoothing his long robes with his uninjured hands.

"All right, I believe you." The sadistic look finally found its way to Orochimaru's pale face and he grinned mercilessly, "At the Chuunin exams, I'll check out this Pink Devil while I look after the Uchiha." His tongue curled around his upper lip, "Perfect."

Kabuto had to give a small smile himself, even though it was hidden in the shadows much like the rest of his body. The demon was going to get his revenge for using him as the message.

**xXxXxXxXx**

The wind lightly ruffled through his short blue hair, feeling it lightly skim the tattoo above his eye as fingers would and Gaara closed his eyes to breath it in for a moment.

The umbrella sheltered his thin form as the rain of blood descended around him, his famous sand sucking it up. Temari and Kankuro looked on as if it happened everyday, finishing from their break and continuing on with their younger brother.

The redhead had to make sure his older siblings weren't looking back at him as he let out a shy smile at the sight of the boisterous village.

His long eyelashes brushed against his smooth, ivory skin as he blinked, and he lightly whispered to himself. "So this is Konoha."

**xXxXxXxXx**

**And all my days are trances,**

**And all my nightly dreams**

**Are where thy dark eye glances,**

**And where the footsteps gleams –**

**In what ethereal dances, By what eternal streams.**

**- Edgar Allen Poe**

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Hey there, my sexy people!! XD **

**I hope you enjoyed it all, I almost stopped after the family scene (which I hope you guys don't find annoying or anything..) But then I thought it was too short.. So the Chuunin exams are coming up, they will start at the end of the next chapter! **

**And to my lovely reviewers..**

**Sasuke!: **AHAHA, yeah I can see xD

**ME: **Oh my gosh!! It's you!! –hugs- Of course I'll come visit you. Call me, baka.

**anonym-ass: **Loll! Funny name! Thanks a ton, and I'll fit in a Gaara scene in the next chapter.

**Nice: **-rolls eyes- You're such a guy, heehee!

**DoubtoftheBeautiful: **Haha, no I won't make you wait that long. Sorry about Gaara being barely there, I promise half the next chapter will be on him!!

**Gaara: **Hey! Thanks for both the votes, tell your sista I said hi!

**BLAH!!!!: **Heehee thanks!! And I gotta get some more Naruto moments in there…

**Vintage-Smiles: **Aww, I'm happy that your happy!! XD I'll put in a couple Neji scenes in next chapter Mwahaha

**anon.: **Thanks! –smilee-

**Kaylenz:** Lol, my sister loved that part too (because she doesn't like Sasuke much –sniff- how dare she?!?!) 

**Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona: **Heehee, don't worry, I did!

**XxHotBloodySirenxX: **Thanks, and I hope you liked the chapter!

**Pink Blossom Princess: **Lol, I love how you're so faithfull to Itachi! I'm sorry I didn't get him in here, I'll try soo hard to get him in either the next chapter, or the next next one.. If that made sense xD

**Kanami7: **Heehee, no problem!

**xshikabby: **Aww, I know, she really should be, I'm going back and forth between him and Gaara right now. Thanks, I hope you liked the Kabuto scene in this chapter too!

**Millii: **Thanks for the vote! –blushh- And for the compliment!

**seguha: **I think that coupling cute too! Heehee.

**Dreamergirl92813: **Aww, thanks!!

**Gemgembo: **Lol!! I hope you liked the Kabuto scene in this chapter then!

**…: **Aww, when you put it that way you make me want to make a separate Naruto/Sakura ficcy xD

**And for the Polls..:**

_**Gaara: 7**_

_**Naru: 6**_

_**Neji: 9**_

_**Sasu: 9**_

_**Itachi: 2**_

_**Kakashi: 3**_

_**Lee: 1**_

**And once again they're extremely close, but it seems that Sasuke-Chan and Neji-Kun are in a tie!! **

**So.. Spoilers for next chapter.. Well I'll put in a couple cute Gaara-hottie scenes (who can resist?!) And some Neji-kun too.. Oh Can't forget that I've been Neglecting more moments with her Teammates.. ahehe.. Just say if you guys want anything special..**

**Ohh, and someone requested a moment with Itachi; I'll try my hardest to put it in!!! That would be pretty cool. –smilee-**

**Well, I'll see you all later then!!**

**Ciao!**


	4. Ciao Forever

I am NOT sorry to say that I will never be on fanfiction again.

Life is too short to be wasting it on the computer people, get out and have fun, you only have one life and I realize that I wasted most of my school life looking for stories, gaining weight and ended up hating myself and my life more than anything.

**IT'S NOT WORTH IT!!** GO HAVE FUN!!

I hope you all see things the way I do, and I honestly hope this site is taken down one day.

Don't let fanfiction take over your lives like a damn drug, no matter how bad your reality is, don't let your imagination take you away for years until one day you snap out of it and realize what it has done to your _**reality.**_

Love you all, (especially you, BloodLustKunoichi, my internet best bud)

Ciao forever.


End file.
